


Рождественские истории (The Johnlock Christmas)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sherlock December Ficlets Challenge, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Это сборник небольших рассказов, объединенных одной тематикой - Рождество! Каждый из этих рассказов может читаться, как отдельный фик.У каждой главы своя обложка от Автора. Буду добавлять по мере публикации глав. Их всего 7. Публикация будет через день-два.Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!Все ошибки мои и только мои:)Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана впрофиле)!Присоединяйтеськ моей группе в ВК. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040729
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Праздничный декор в 221Б (Holiday décor at 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Johnlock Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800736) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



— Что думаешь?

Джон развешивал рождественские гирлянды в гостиной с самого утра. Процесс затянулся из-за необходимости сбегать в магазин и купить еще.

— Ужасно! — проворчал Шерлок, на всякий случай закатив глаза.

— А по-моему, выглядит прекрасно, — улыбнулся Джон и повернулся к своему другу. — Они создают праздничную атмосферу в комнате. Яркие мерцающие огоньки замечательно уравновешивают твою сварливость.

— У меня от них голова болит. Могу я пострелять в них? — с интересом спросил Шерлок, соединив пальцы под подбородком.

— Ну, у меня из-за тебя голова болит чаще. Так что, следуя твоей логике...

— Забудь, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся и потянулся к коробке, где лежали упаковки с гирляндами. Выбрав пару, он направился на кухню. Положив свободную руку на бедро, Джон огляделся и вздохнул, оставил упаковки на столе, развернулся и пошел вниз.

Когда Джон вернулся с белой деревянной двухступенчатой табуреткой-стремянкой, взятой внизу, и поставил ее на пол в кухне, Шерлок притворился, что читает что-то на своем ноутбуке. Положив одну упаковку с гирляндой на верхнюю ступень табуретки, Джон влез наверх. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что не сводит с соседа глаз, когда тот потянулся, чтобы повесить лампочки поверху шкафов. Он мог видеть голый живот соседа, оттого что джемпер задрался вверх, следуя за вытянутыми руками. Губы Шерлока внезапно пересохли, и только через несколько минут он смутно осознал, что Джон разговаривал с ним.

— Прости, что? — спросил Шерлок, изображая, будто увлечен статьей, которую читал с ноутбука, настолько, что не расслышал вопроса.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы мне и помочь, — проворчал Джон из кухни.

— Это была твоя дурацкая идея украсить дом. Кроме того, я предпочитаю смотреть, как ты крутишься на табуретке...

Шерлок тут же замолчал, желая вернуть только что произнесенные слова.

— Что ты сказал? — Джон резко повернулся в сторону гостиной и покачнулся, потеряв равновесие. Он попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но в руках образовалось лишь по пучку лампочек и ничего твердого настолько, чтобы избежать падения прямиком во вторую коробку, стоявшую позади него на столе

Шерлок мгновенно вскочил на ноги, но не успел подхватить падающего Джона. Он помог своему соседу слезть со стола, но взамен получил лишь прищуренный взгляд.

— Что я сделал?

— Мог бы мне и помочь... ай! — Джон поморщился и потянулся к лодыжке. Шерлок отпустил Джона и вскинул руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. — Принеси мою аптечку, кажется, я растянул лодыжку.

Шерлок без единого слова протеста принес из ванной коробку с красным крестом.

— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил он, чувствуя себя немного виноватым, хотя и не был уверен, по какой конкретно причине.

— Можешь закончить развешивать гирлянды, — самодовольно произнес Джон, перевязывая лодыжку эластичным бинтом.

Шерлок фыркнул, но потом взглянул на Джона и вздохнул.

— Превосходно!

— Гирлянда — вот отсюда, — Джон указал на картонную коробку на столе, — пойдет на верхнюю часть шкафов. А лампы из коробки на столе должны быть достаточно длинными, чтобы осветить перила лестницы.

Шерлок открыл было рот в знак протеста, но тут же закрыл его, прежде чем что-нибудь сказать, что могло бы доставить ему еще больше неприятностей.

Джон поднялся и, прихрамывая, направился в гостиную.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — Шерлок положил руку Джона себе на шею, чтобы поддержать.

— О, теперь ты хочешь мне помочь?

— Заткнись.

Шерлок хотел усадить Джона в его кресло, когда тот запротестовал.

— Мне нужно сесть в твое кресло и наблюдать за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты правильно вешаешь гирлянды, — Джон прищурился, глядя на соседа, от чего тот закатил глаза — привычка, которой он злоупотреблял во время рождественских каникул.

Наконец, усевшись в черное кожаное кресло, Джон стал наблюдать за тем, как Шерлок развешивал гирлянды. Мерзавец даже не воспользовался табуреткой, когда прикреплял лампочки к верхним шкафам. Черная рубашка Шерлока вылезла из брюк, и Джон, любуясь стройной фигурой своего друга, понял, на что именно Шерлок смотрел раньше. Джон улыбнулся про себя и захромал на кухню.

— Оставайся на месте, я прикреплю их так, как ты сказал, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Да, но есть еще одно украшение, без которого ты не сможешь обойтись. — Джон потянулся к сумке с покупками на другой стороне стола и достал веточку омелы. — Это пойдет на потолочную лампу, — Джон передал растение Шерлоку и облокотился на стол, пытаясь подавить улыбку, грозящую появиться на губах.

Выражение лица Шерлока было нейтральным, пока он не прикрепил растение к лампе и не посмотрел вниз на ухмыляющегося Джона.

— Это традиция... — нахальное замечание Джона превратилось во вздох, когда Шерлок наклонился к Джону, чтобы сказать тому прямо в ухо:

— Ты сегодня был очень непослушным. Не думаю, что ты получишь подарок в этом году, — низкий соблазнительный шепот Шерлока заставил Джона вздрогнуть и схватиться за стол обеими руками. А ощущение теплого и влажного языка за ухом затруднило попытки удержать равновесие еще больше, так как нога, на которой он стоял, грозила подломиться.

— Это ты начал, — возразил Джон, но то, что должно было прозвучать непринужденно, больше походило на хриплый стон.

Открытым ртом Шерлок скользил по подбородку Джона и остановился в уголках губ. Шерлок завис, давая Джону возможность сделать следующий шаг. Тот поднял глаза и посмотрел на детектива, на омелу прямо над ними и на отблески гирлянд, делавшие черты Шерлока неземными, почти ангельскими — если бы не лукавый изгиб губ.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Джон обнял ладонью лицо Шерлока и насладился легким наклоном его головы навстречу прикосновению. Он прерывисто вздохнул и притянул друга ближе, соединяя их губы. Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона ладонями, и тот ощутил полные губы, как они, теплые и мягкие, осторожно исследуют его рот, а потом открываются и углубляют поцелуй, позволяя языкам встретиться.

Джон забыл о своей вывихнутой лодыжке, о рождественских гирляндах и даже об омеле, когда в глубине души понял, что ему действительно не нужно ничего другого, чтобы почувствовать себя празднично, кроме человека, чьи руки так нежно держали его лицо, а губы заставляли его чувствовать, что все в порядке.


	2. Падающая звезда (A Shooting Star)

— Ты должен пообещать, что мы вернемся до двадцать второго, — сказал Джон.

— Мы вернемся завтра. У тебя все еще будет две недели, для твоего отпуска, что бы ты ни планировал во время него делать.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом еще одно расследование и какие-то дела, — прищурился Джон.

— Ладно. Если мы не вернемся завтра, я сделаю... Я не знаю. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Джон улыбнулся, мысленно перебирая варианты.

— Работу по дому.

— Прекрасно, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— Но так, как я захочу, чтобы это было сделано. Без всяких протестов и симулирования болезни.

— Да, я сделаю это, — драматически вздохнул Шерлок. — Вернее, не буду делать, потому что мы вернемся на Бейкер-стрит завтра.

Через две минуты Шерлок получил сообщение от брата, в котором тот сообщал, что им предстоит отправиться немного дальше, чем предполагалось ранее.

— Сделка отменяется. Нам нужно лететь в Эдинбург, так что нет никакой возможности... — начал Шерлок.

— Сделка есть сделка, Шерлок, — самодовольно сказал Джон, застегивая молнию на сумке.

Двойное убийство произошло в маленьком городке к югу от Эдинбурга, и им пришлось взять такси от аэропорта, чтобы добраться до места. В уютной гостинице для них уже были забронированы два одноместных номера.

Джон вздрогнул от громкого стука в дверь, сидя вечером в своем номере и переключая каналы на маленьком телевизоре в углу комнаты.

— Кто там? — спросил Джон, подходя к двери.

— Это я, — раздался голос Шерлока из-за двери. Джон впустил своего друга. В руках тот держал толстую папку с фотографиями и документами.

— Ты хочешь обсудить дело? — спросил Джон, взглянув на часы.

— Ты мог бы быть полезен, для получения ряда неточных выводов...

— Иногда ты бываешь таким засранцем...

— ...что поможет мне прийти к правильному заключению, — закончил Шерлок.

Джон фыркнул и схватил папку, откинувшись на спинку кровати, чтобы изучить дело. Он почувствовал, как кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, когда Шерлок подвинулся поближе, чтобы тоже в нее заглянуть.

Прошел час, пока Джон делился своими умозаключениями, Шерлок кивал и впитывал информацию, чтобы спустя мгновение указать на ошибки. Они всегда так делали, и Джона это вполне устраивало.

— Давай, выйдем на балкон, — сказал Шерлок, закрывая папку и небрежно бросая ее на кровать.

— Наружу? — удивленно спросил Джон. — Ты хочешь выйти наружу в такую погоду?

— Ну же. — Шерлок бросил Джону его куртку, тут же натягивая свое пальто и направляясь к двери.

В Лондоне тоже шел снег, хотя и не такой сильный, как в Шотландии, но сейчас в этой снежной погоде ощущалось что-то другое, подумал Джон. Перед ними открылся вид на холм, а тихая улочка маленького городка была пустынна в этот поздний час. Маленькие старые домики, медленно покрывающиеся тонким белым слоем, создавали прекрасный и умиротворяющий зрелище.

Стоя на морозе, Джон вдруг осознал, что изменился не только окружающий вид, но и его друг — никуда не спешащий, не бегущий, а спокойно стоящий всего в метре от него; его высокая фигура была освещена луной. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, запрокинувшего лицо к небу и позволяющего мягким белым снежинкам оседать на его скулах.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Джон, потянув Шерлока за рукав пальто, чтобы усадить его на деревянную скамью, стоящую прямо за ними.

— Просто наслаждаюсь видом, — ответил Шерлок, все еще глядя на небо, даже когда снег перестал идти.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Джон, не сводя глаз с неземного лица друга, залитого лунным светом.

Он придвинулся поближе к Шерлоку и засунул руки в карманы куртки, но тут ему пришла в голову идея получше, и он взял Шерлока под руку. Детектив посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Ты замерз.

— Блестящая дедукция, Шерлок, — дерзкий ответ Джона замер у него в горле, когда Шерлок обнял его за плечи и притянул поближе. Джон откашлялся и посмотрел на небо.

— Здесь звезды видны гораздо лучше, чем в городе, — Джон посмотрел на темное небо, усыпанное крошечными звездочками, такими яркими, что казалось, можно дотянуться рукой, но на самом деле они были очень далеко. Он прижался поближе к Шерлоку. Эта метафора поразила его так же, как и человек рядом с ним. — Падающая звезда. Мы могли бы загадать желание, — усмехнулся он. — Чего бы ты хотел, Шерлок?

— Ты.

— Нет, я спросил тебя первым, — рассмеялся Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока, который с серьезным выражением на лице смотрел вверх. — Ох...


	3. Снеговик (The Snowman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон и Шерлок наслаждаются снежным днем в Шотландии.

— Говорю вам, это был священник. Делайте что хотите с информацией, но это факт, — заявил Шерлок, раскрыв дело о двойном убийстве в маленьком городке в Шотландии в течение пары дней после их прибытия. Они с Джоном разговаривали с местными жителями, и когда они, наконец, поговорили с мальчиками из церковного хора, то пришли к такому выводу.

— Но это не мог быть он! — возразил инспектор, ведущий расследование.

— Как только вы начнете пользоваться вашим забавным маленьким мозгом, вы увидите все доказательства, находящиеся прямо перед вами, — он повернулся к Джону. — Я надеялся, что только Скотленд-Ярд нанимает имбецилов, но, очевидно, полиция маленького городка еще хуже.

— Осторожнее, мистер Холмс. Мы знаем, как обращаться с такими красавчиками, как вы, — ухмыльнулся молодой полицейский. Двое его коллег хихикнули в знак согласия.

— Что ты сказал? — Джон сделал шаг навстречу молодому человеку, обогнув Шерлока так, чтобы тот оказался позади него. Один только голос и поза Джона заставили офицера побледнеть и сделать два шага. Затем Джон подошел к давящемуся от смеха инспектору.

— Это, — указал Джон на Шерлока, — самый блестящий человек, которого вы когда-либо встречали в своей жизни, и вы должны быть благодарны ему за то, что он позаботился притащить сюда свою задницу и раскрыть дело, которое, черт возьми, вы не в состоянии раскрыть сами.

— Пошли, Джон. Давай не будем больше терять здесь время, — произнес Шерлок нейтральным тоном, перед тем как уйти, не удостоив и взглядом собравшихся офицеров.

Джон наблюдал за удалявшимся грациозной походкой Шерлоком, покачивающимися полами его пальто и стройными линиями тела, и им вдруг овладел порыв, которому он не стал сопротивляться. Догнав, он провел тыльной стороной правой руки по руке Шерлока и взял ее в свою. Удивление на лице Шерлока было почти комичным, но быстро сменилось легкой улыбкой, когда он крепче сжал руку Джона. Они шли по утолщающемуся слою снега на тротуаре и хруст под ногами еще больше успокаивал Джона.

Так, в дружеском молчании, они провели по меньшей мере двадцать минут, в течение которых Джон каждую минуту или две с опаской поглядывал на их соединенные руки. Неохотно отпустив Шерлока и, повинуясь влиянию момента, собрал немного снега, слепил маленький шарик и бросил его в друга.

Он чувствовал себя по-детски, но они были далеко от Лондона и осознание этого каким-то образом позволяло немного расслабиться. Снежок попал Шерлоку в руку, рассыпался по пальто, а остатки смешались со снегом на земле. Он поднял бровь, глядя на Джона одновременно с удивлением и раздражением.

— Что? – усмехнулся Джон. — Разве ты никогда... – речь Джона была прервана большим снежком, прилетевшим прямо в грудь. — В игру, Шерлок Холмс! — крикнул он, набирая в пригоршни снега и умело швыряя их в спину и руки Шерлока. Снежок побольше ударил его по руке, и, прежде чем Джон успел увернуться, следующий попал ему прямо в лицо.

Джон отшатнулся назад с приглушенным снегом воплем.

— Джон! — крикнул Шерлок, мгновенно подскочил к Джону, удерживая его за руки. — Джон! Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — Джон выплюнул немного снега на тротуар. — Это должна быть детская игра! Ты же не преступников сбиваешь с ног!

— Но и мы не дети, Джон, — от румянца на лице Шерлока у Джона сжалось сердце.

— Все в порядке, давай просто... — Джон улыбнулся и, сделав несколько шагов назад, повалил Шерлока на землю, используя прием из регби. — Теперь ты тоже весь в снегу. Будем считать, что мы квиты, — сказал Джон, оседлав лежащего на земле Шерлока, смотревшего на Джона глазами, большими как блюдца.

Настала очередь Джона покраснеть, когда он понял, в каком положении они оказались. Он попытался встать так быстро, как только мог, учитывая скользкий лед, находящийся под снегом.

Они помогли друг другу отряхнуться и продолжили путь к отелю. Джон готов был убить за горячий чай и сытную еду, и именно их он и заказал, как только они вошли в ресторан при отеле. К радости Джона, Шерлок сделал то же самое. Дело было раскрыто, и он мог позволить своему телу лениво переваривать пищу, объяснил Шерлок.

После ужина они разошлись по своим номерам, но не прошло и получаса, как стук в дверь Джона возвестил о прибытии Шерлока. Когда Джон открыл дверь, то, к величайшему своему изумлению, увидел Шерлока с протянутыми и сложенными чашечкой ладонями. Должно быть тот просто пнул дверь ногой, потому что руки были заняты.

— Это снеговик... — Джон растерянно посмотрел на Шерлока и перевел взгляд на его руки.

— Я подумал, тебе ведь нравятся зимние и рождественские традиции... Это была плохая идея, я просто выброшу его.

— Нет! — произнес Джон слишком громко, пытаясь помешать своему другу развернуться и уйти. — Мне очень нравится, — он потянулся за тремя снежными шариками, уложенными друг на друга, и понес их на балкон. — Я буду смотреть на него весь вечер, и он будет все еще там, когда я буду спать, — улыбнулся Джон, устраивая снеговика на балконе у двери так, чтобы его было видно изнутри. — Это будет равносильно тому, как если бы ты ночью... — голос затих, и он зажмурился, ожидая реакции Шерлока. Не дождавшись ответа, Джон выпрямился и повернулся к другу. — Спасибо, это мило.

Шерлок все еще стоял в проеме, положив руку на ручку двери и фыркнув на слове, которое Джон использовал для описания своего творения. Он перевел взгляд на телевизор в углу.

— Я могу остаться, если это, то что...

— Да, — быстро ответил Джон, — у меня дома была рождественская традиция смотреть по телевизору дурацкие фильмы, те, которые всегда показывают во время праздничного сезона.

Шерлок вернулся в свой номер, переоделся в пижамные штаны и халат, а Джон в уютные пижамные штаны и футболку.

В конце концов, они смотрели «Один дома», сидя рядом на кровати. К своему удивлению, Джон заметил, что Шерлок наслаждался фильмом гораздо больше, чем показывал. Когда начался следующий фильм, они решили дать ему шанс.

— Джон?

— Мм? — ответил Джон, все еще глядя в телевизор, но уже через секунду повернулся к другу, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке. Шерлок провел пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, лежащей между ними на покрывале. Джон перевернул ее, чтобы обхватить большую ладонь Шерлока.

— Это, — голос Шерлока был тихим, когда он посмотрел на их соединенные руки. — Сегодня ты сделал это, Джон, — он замолчал, похоже, обдумывал то, что собирался сказать, как отметил Джон. Это было не свойственно Шерлоку. — Это было... хорошо, — он посмотрел на Джона, и эмоции, отражающиеся в его глазах, сделали Шерлока невероятно красивым.

— Иди сюда, — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в щеку, а другой рукой коснулся его вечерней щетины. Он притянул друга к себе и уложил его голову на колени. Детектив охотно подчинился, а его вздох удовлетворения прозвучал музыкой для ушей Джона.

Джон играл с кудрями Шерлока во время просмотра фильма. Их руки все еще были вместе, и этот жест значил больше, чем само прикосновение. Джон не обращал на фильм никакого внимания, потому что все его чувства были полны ощущением головы детектива на коленях и звуком его ритмичного дыхания. Наконец-то он получил заслуженный отдых после раскрытого дела.


	4. Ты веришь? (Do you believe?)

Они вернулись из трехдневной поездки в Шотландию, и это ощущалось настолько правильно — отложить все предстоящие дела и просто отдохнуть у камина в 221Б.

Покрутив в руках стакан с налитым на два пальца бурбоном, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, делающего то же самое. Они сидели в своих креслах, напротив друг друга, его друг выглядел погруженным в свои мысли.

— Когда ты впервые понял, что хочешь изучать медицину? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Шерлок.

Джон отчетливо помнил тот день и был в настроении рассказать эту историю.

— Мне было восемнадцать, и я возвращался с вечеринки в доме у друга, — начал Джон, воспоминая.

— Мы с несколькими парнями и девушками шли к станции метро и увидели, как в переулке избивают парнишку, — пустая рука сжалась в кулак, а другая, от силы воспоминания, слишком сильно сжала стакан.

— Тогда во мне что-то сломалось, и я бросился ему на помощь. Одна из девушек, шедшая с нами, держала свою сумочку как оружие, а мой друг был огромным парнем, так что мы объединились против нападавших и заставили их дать деру, — покачал головой Джон, вспоминая. — О боже, я все еще чувствую запах крови. Она была повсюду, Шерлок. Парнишка плавал в ней, — он посмотрел на потрескивающий огонь и, с трудом сглотнув, продолжил.

— У него кровь шла носом, оба глаза уже заплыли, лицо было совершенно неразличимо. Кровь была в его черных волосах, на одежде; он лежал, дрожа, в позе эмбриона, в том грязном переулке. Это было ужасно, Шерлок. До того момента я никогда в жизни не видел ничего, что потрясло бы меня так сильно. Я накинул на него куртку, с ним остались мои друзья, пока я ходил к ближайшей телефонной будке, чтобы позвонить 999. Я поехал с ним в больницу. Мне пришлось солгать и сказать, что он мой брат. Они подлатали его, и я просидел с ним в тот вечер. Он был в отключке, накачен обезболивающими, но я все равно хотел побыть с ним какое-то время. Я читал ему «1984» Оруэлла1, потому что тот лежал у меня в рюкзаке. Но потом выяснилось, что я не его брат, так как даже не смог сказать сотрудникам его настоящее имя, которое они узнали из студенческого билета, лежащего в бумажнике. Они выгнали меня и отказались впустить на следующий день, — Джон вздохнул и сделал глоток из своего бокала.

— Я продолжал приходить в больницу, и в конце концов милая медсестра сказала мне, что ему лучше. Он полностью выздоровеет. На следующей неделе я подал заявление в Бартс. Я хотел помогать людям, которые в этом нуждались, я чувствовал, что таким образом, я смогу быть полезен. Я ненавидел испытанное мной чувство беспомощности, когда увидел того парнишку в переулке, не зная, как облегчить его боль или остановить кровотечение. Я надеялся, что, по крайней мере, моя куртка согреет его, но в тот момент я ничего другого сделать не мог. Если бы у меня было медицинское образование, я смог бы хоть как-то помочь.

Несчастное выражение было отчетливо написано у Шерлока на лице, пока он смотрел на огонь в камине, а пламя в ответ, бросало на него теплый мерцающий свет. Затем, не глядя на Джона, он встал и вышел из гостиной. Через несколько минут он вернулся с картонной коробкой средних размеров и, прежде чем сесть обратно в кресло, поставил ее у ног Джона.

— Открой, — сказал он. Его голос был мягким и слегка дрожал. Джон был озадачен странной реакцией Шерлока на его рассказ, но все же потянулся за коробкой.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он достал из коробки куртку. Это была зеленая куртка-бомбер, вся в темных пятнах. Джон помнил эти пятна — тогда они были красными.

— О боже, Шерлок! Это... Это куртка, которую я... — глаза наполнились слезами, а горло сдавило. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который избегал его взгляда, глядя лишь на куртку, но его руки сжимали подлокотники кресла.

— Это был не первый раз, когда меня били, и уж точно не последний, но в ту ночь, впервые, кто-то проявил такую заботу. Первый раз, когда незнакомец... — Шерлок громко сглотнул.

Джон вскочил с кресла и, встав на колени, оказался в поле зрения друга, обхватив его лицо ладонями.

— Прости меня, Шерлок.

— За что ты извиняешься? — Шерлок наконец перевел взгляд на Джона.

— За то, что не разыскал тебя после того дня. За то, что не смог быть рядом, чтобы предотвратить любой другой вред, нанесенный тебе...

— Ты был со мной с того самого дня, — Шерлок положил ладонь ему на грудь, — я просто до сих пор не знал, что это ты.

— Ты веришь в судьбу? Потому что я, мне кажется, теперь в нее верю. — Джон притянул лицо Шерлока к себе, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на его губах. Закрыл глаза, и дал волю слезам. Затем он углубил поцелуй, чувствуя соль слез — своих и Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «1984» (англ. Nineteen Eighty-Four, «Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертый») — роман-антиутопия Джорджа Оруэлла, изданный в 1949 году. Считается одним из образцов антиутопии.


	5. Прекрасный вид (A Beautiful Sight)

— Ты никуда не денешься от работы по дому, Шерлок, — Джон явно развеселился, вспомнив о заключенной пару дней назад сделке.

Шерлок застонал, но, как и обещал, возражать не стал.

— Очевидно ты хочешь, чтобы я помыл посуду, потому что ты ненавидишь это больше всего, — заключил Шерлок, закатывая рукава своей черной рубашки и направляясь к раковине.

— Нет, подожди, — сказал Джон, входя в кухню. Лукавая улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, мгновенно пробудила любопытство Шерлока. — Ты помнишь, что именно подразумевала эта сделка?

— Что я выполню работу по дому так, как ты хочешь, — монотонно повторил Шерлок, задрав подбородок и скрывая любопытство по поводу поведения Джона.

— Хорошо, — кивок головой показал, что Джон полон решимости следовать своему плану и осуществит все, что потребуется.

— Только не говори мне, что хочешь, чтобы я ее ещё и вытер, — махнул рукой Шерлок, указывая на полную раковину, и перевел слегка раздраженный взгляд на Джона и нахмурился, увидев выражение лица соседа.

— Нет. Но способ мытья посуды так, как я хочу… — сказал Джон, сделав два шага вперед и остановившись, когда носки его обуви почти коснулись Шерлоковых, — требует тебя без рубашки, — Джон потянул рубашку детектива спереди и вытащил ее из брюк.

— Что ж... — прикрыв глаза, произнес Шерлок, встретившись взглядом с Джоном. Пока его блоггер моргал от своей внезапной смелости, тот начал медленно расстегивать рубашку. — Правила есть правила.

Он позволил рубашке соскользнуть с плеч и протянул ее Джону, который повесил ее на спинку кухонного стула. Ни на какой одежде не будет складок, пока Джон Ватсон тут.

***

Джон заметил, как легкая улыбка тронула уголки губ Шерлока, когда тот повернулся к раковине и открыл кран. Джон постоял немного, наслаждаясь видом. Шерлок Холмс, моющий посуду, представлял собой поистине прекрасное зрелище.

Легкие движения мышц спины под фарфоровой кожей доказывали, что человек перед ним был настоящим, из плоти и крови. Глядя на потрясающего соседа, на его широкие плечи, тонкую талию и обтянутый брюками округлый зад, Джон с трудом мог в это поверить.

Он сделал шаг вперед, мягко положив руки на уровне пояса брюк, как раз на бедра, и позволил своим большим пальцам ласкать теплую, невероятно мягкую кожу, а затем наклонился и легко поцеловал Шерлока между лопатками.

Детектив продолжил свою работу, но его тело покрылось мурашками. Лопатки выделялись слишком резко, на вкус Джона, но они были великолепны, как и все остальное тело мужчины. Губы Джона прикоснулись к верху левой лопатки. Поцелуи вдоль косточки заставили детектива на мгновение остановиться. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить мытье.

Джон знал, что Шерлок потакает ему, моя посуду медленнее и тщательнее, чем необходимо, ленивыми движениями водя губкой по тарелкам. Он делал это для него.

Человек-машина, которого видели все, на самом деле делал множество почти незаметных вещей, чтобы постоянно угождать Джону. Он мог бы составить длиннющий список. Было время, когда Джон не обращал внимания на причины, по которым Шерлок небрежно предложил ему свою кредитную карту, зная, что у Джона кончились деньги. Временами он разглагольствовал о чем-то невероятно нелепом, просто, чтобы заставить Джона улыбнуться после долгого дня в клинике. А удобные эсэмэски во время свиданий Джона предоставляли тому выход из жалкой ситуации.

Сначала Джон думал обо всех этих случаях, как о вопиющем проявлении высокомерия, стремлении привлечь к себе внимание и неудачном выборе времени; но на самом деле, все это было сделано намеренно и только для того, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Как только он наконец осознал это, его прежнее раздражение сменилось теплым чувством.

Зачем же тогда он настаивал на том, чтобы у него была девушка? Была ли это привычка? Воспитание? Делать то, чего от него всегда ждали? Иногда он задавался этим вопросом, и сейчас, стоя так близко к другу, что почти ощущал, как дорогой одеколон Шерлока захватывает все его чувства, у него не было однозначного ответа. Тем не менее определенность по ряду вопросов, в отношении которых он ранее не был уверен, стала очевидной.

Жаннет придется уйти. Весьма вероятно, что она все равно скоро уедет. Они все так делали. Шерлок всегда знал это и просто ждал, пока медлительный мозг Джона поймет.

— Шерлок? — пробормотал Джон, уткнувшись в спину друга.

— Мм? — последовал ответ, когда детектив закрыл кран над пустой раковиной и вытер руки полотенцем.

— Ты готов протереть пыль...

— Ты же знаешь, я не... — Шерлок повернулся к Джону, но тут же прекратил протестовать.

— ...в моей комнате? — губы Джона изогнулись в улыбке, когда он дотянулся до руки Шерлока, и потащил своего друга в спальню по лестнице. Шерлок пошел добровольно, и было невозможно не заметить искорки интереса, проскочившие в его глазах. — Твои брюки слишком дорогие, чтобы я мог позволить им испачкаться в пыли, — объявил Джон, передавая тряпку Шерлоку и плотно сжимая губы, чтобы сдержать хихиканье, клокочущее в груди.


	6. Игрушечный солдатик (The Toy Soldier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон находит игрушечного солдатика в кармане пальто Шерлока.

— Шерлок! Ты опять взял мой телефон? — раздраженный тон Джона не ускользнул от внимания Шерлока, и когда тот зашел на кухню, его шаги были немного тяжелее, чем обычно.

— Карман пальто, — ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от микроскопа.

— Я не возражаю, если ты одалживаешь его, но ты должен спросить, — вздохнул Джон, понимая, что просит слишком многого. — Или, по крайней мере, сообщай, когда берешь, чтобы я перестал искать его, думая, что где-то потерял. — Джон протопал в гостиную и направился к висящему на крючке двери длинному пальто. Сначала он полез в левый карман, но там оказалась только кожаная перчатка. В правом кармане лежали вторая перчатка, телефон и что-то маленькое и твердое.

Джон достал телефон и сунул его в карман брюк, а потом снова вернул руку в карман пальто. Он сжимал маленький предмет и не решался вытащить руку, чтобы посмотреть, что же это. Рыться в вещах было свойственно Шерлоку, а не наоборот. Единственное исключение — когда Джон искал наркотики. Тогда все было по-честному. Но сейчас проверка того, что Шерлок хранил в кармане, была похожа на вторжение в его личную жизнь.

Он посмотрел в сторону кухни — не похоже было, что Шерлок собирался выходить оттуда в ближайшее время. Джон сглотнул. Почему так трудно? Шерлок все время вытаскивает вещи из карманов Джона. И Лестрейда, и подозреваемых... вообще из любых карманов.

Любопытство победило — Джон вытащил руку из кармана пальто и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на предмет, лежавший в руке.

Это был маленький зеленый армейский человечек, похожий на одного из тех, кого он сам рисовал, когда был мальчиком. Как он оказался в кармане Шерлока? Он потянулся, чтобы положить его обратно, но излишнее любопытство оказалось сильнее чувства приличия.

— Шерлок?! — односложный вопрос оставался без ответа, пока Джон не вошел на кухню и не поднес ладонь к лицу Шерлока. — Что это?

Шерлок нахмурился, посмотрел на Джона и отодвинул стул, чтобы встать.

— Ничего, — ответил он и начал перекладывать образцы на столе, стараясь не встречаться с Джоном взглядом.

— Я никогда не думал, что у тебя есть детские игрушки. Сантименты — это не твое, — произнес Джон, закинув удочку, и Шерлок попался на крючок.

— Это — совсем другое, — пробормотал он.

— В каком смысле?

Шерлок вздохнул и, наконец, повернулся к Джону лицом.

— Когда я ухожу один... — он заколебался и покачал головой, как бы возобновлял ход своих мыслей. — Я разговариваю с тобой, когда ты дома. Хотя исходя из того, что ты мне рассказал, я говорю с тобой независимо от твоего присутствия или отсутствия. — Джон проворчал что-то в ответ и кивнул Шерлоку, чтобы тот продолжал. — Это помогает мне думать. Ты — помогаешь мне думать. Когда мы находимся на месте преступления, твои наблюдения, как обычно неверные, направляют меня к правильному выводу. — Шерлок посмотрел на игрушечного солдатика в его руке.

— Я польщен, Шерлок, но какое это имеет отношение к …

— Ты нужен мне, Джон. — Шерлок перебил его словами, которые наверняка заставят Джона замолчать. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной, и когда я ухожу один, мне нужно хотя бы чувствовать, что ты рядом. — Шерлок взял игрушечного солдатика и подержал его на ладони. — Когда у меня появляется желание поговорить с тобой, я опускаю руку в карман пальто и обхватываю его вот так, — Шерлок сжал маленькую фигурку в ладони, — и все становится яснее. Это не настолько эффективное решение, как если бы ты физически был рядом, но все же это лучше, чем ничего.

— Ох... — Джон открыл рот, его взгляд метался между лицом Шерлока и его рукой, сжимающей игрушечного солдатика. — Так это... я?

— Да, в некотором смысле, — Шерлок сунул руку в карман брюк, а когда вытащил ее — она была пуста.

Джон испытал странное чувство, представив себя игрушечным солдатиком, лежащим в кармане Шерлока, окутанный теплом его бедра. Или, как он лежал в ладони детектива, когда тот искал улики в каких-то грязных, возможно, очень опасных местах. Ему нравилась мысль о том, что он всегда будет рядом со своим другом, куда бы тот ни пошел.

— Ох, Шерлок... — вздохнул Джон, мягко произнеся эти слова. Его сердце сделало сальто в груди.

— Это странно? Это странно, не так ли? Я знал это. — _Фрик_. — Я... ты можешь оставить его себе, — он достал игрушку из кармана и протянул ее Джону на раскрытой ладони.

— Нет, Шерлок. В этом нет ничего странного. Это... ты. Это даже мило, — он сжал пальцы Шерлока, так, чтобы они накрыли солдатика сверху, и позволил своим рукам задержаться на сомкнутой ладони Шерлока, а затем посмотрел на друга. — Мне нравится.

— Джон Ватсон, вы очень необычный человек, — произнес Шерлок, глядя на их руки, и поднял взгляд на Джона.

Смешок Джона замер в горле, когда он увидел выражение его лица. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки, а тело начало просыпаться, купаясь в теплом потоке эндорфинов.

Он был слаб перед полным желания взглядом Шерлока. Он все еще держал руку детектива своими руками и воспользовался этим, чтобы притянуть Шерлока ближе. Тот, не возражая, чуть склонился и они соприкоснулись лбами. Джон закрыл глаза и вдохнул самый восхитительный запах, заставлявший тело откликаться, хотеть положить его поперек кровати и овладеть им, поклоняться ему, поглотить его. Запах Шерлока.

— Джон? 

— Ш-ш-ш…

— Не мог бы ты надеть для меня форму?


	7. Подарок (The Gift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон придумывает Рождественский подарок для Шерлока.
> 
> Музыка для этой главы:  
> Niccolò Paganini — Violin Concerto No. 2 in B minor, Op. 7 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwmFcu6QAqI)

Джон проснулся от спокойных звуков скрипки. Музыка становилась все энергичнее, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить название произведения. Шерлок знал о его скудных познаниях в классической музыке и имел обыкновение рассказывать ему, что играет, чтобы Джон не чувствовал себя полным невеждой.

Паганини. Да, это что-то из Паганини, теперь Джон был уверен, потому что Шерлок уже играл это раньше.

Джон потянулся на кровати, заметив, что пространство рядом с ним совершенно лишено тепла Шерлокова тела. Жаль. Он поднял свою военную форму с пола, куда она была небрежно брошена прошлой ночью, и аккуратно спрятал ее в шкаф. Провел пальцами по губам, вспоминая поцелуи Шерлока. Потом дотронулся до шеи и невольно покраснел, все время улыбаясь, как полный идиот. Очень счастливый идиот.

Пружинистым шагом спустился по лестнице. Шерлок все еще играл, глядя в окно.

— Концерт для скрипки с оркестром номер два, в си миноре, сочинение седьмое, написано Никколо Паганини в Италии в 1826 году, — сказал Шерлок вместо приветствия. Ха! Джон был прав. Он был очень горд собой.

— И тебе доброе утро, — с улыбкой ответил Джон и поставил чайник. Он приготовил полный завтрак для себя и Шерлока. Съев свою порцию, он пошел одеваться, оставив на кухонном столе завтрак для Шерлока и кофе.

Ему нужно было кое-что купить к Рождеству, и он точно знал, что ему нужно найти.

Он быстро помахал рукой миссис Хадсон в знак приветствия по пути к выходу и схватил с подноса горячее печенье, едва избежав удара лопаточкой по руке.

Он жевал его, пока шел к станции метро, напевая мелодию, которую играл Шерлок перед его уходом.

Вернувшись, Джон обнаружил, что завтрак съеден, а кофе выпит — явный признак наличия у Шерлока хорошего настроения.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, Джон, — произнес Шерлок, как только Джон вошел в гостиную.

— Что? А, завтрак? Я подумал, что ты, должно быть, умираешь с голоду после вчерашнего.

— Нет, бокс-сет, — перебил его Шерлок.

— Ну, конечно, ты знаешь, — вздохнул Джон и посмотрел на пакет в своей руке, внутри которого лежал аккуратно завернутый подарок Шерлока. — Я думаю, нет никакого смысла ждать Рождества, чтобы отдать его тебе, да?

— Не-а, — согласился Шерлок, усаживаясь в кресло и протягивая руку за подарком.

Закатив глаза, Джон достал из пакета коробку и протянул ее требовательному детективу.

— Ты такой обломщик.

— Ш-ш-ш... Сядь. — Шерлок разорвал разноцветную обертку и бросил ее на пол.

На серо-красной коробке, длиной в половину предплечья Шерлока, было написано: «Никколо Паганини. Полное издание. Бокс-сет».

У Джона пересохло во рту, когда он посмотрел на Шерлока. В глазах отражались разноцветные огоньки от гирлянд, лоб разгладился, уголки губ слегка приподнялись, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Джон моргнул и пообещал себе запомнить это выражение лица навсегда.

— Встань, Шерлок.

— Что я сделал? Я его еще даже не распаковал.

— Не в этом дело, — Джон взял Шерлока за руку, потянул из кресла и заставил посмотреть на свое отражение в зеркале над камином.

— Ты видишь? — спросил Джон, указывая на отражение Шерлока.

— Это мое лицо.

— Да, это твое довольное лицо. Не «счастливое, потому что появилось дело об убийстве» лицо, а вполне удовлетворенное...

— Нет, Джон, — тихо рассмеялся Шерлок. — Ты, как всегда, видишь, но не замечаешь.

Джон все еще смотрел на их отражение в зеркале, а Шерлок смотрел на него.

— Это мое лицо, когда я смотрю на тебя, и я знаю, что ты решил остаться здесь со мной, и ты настолько одурманен, что даже даришь мне подарки перед Рождеством.

— Павлин, — усмехнулся Джон и шлепнул Шерлока по руке.

— Это ваши лучшие грязные разговорчики, капитан Ватсон? — наклонившись, Шерлок прошептал Джону прямо в ухо.

Все тело Джона вспыхнуло, и от самих слов, и от невероятного низкого страстного голоса Шерлока.

— На днях ты назвал меня своим парнем перед половиной Скотленд-Ярда, — Шерлок отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

— Я заметил, что тебе это не понравилось, — ответил Джон, на что Шерлок, приподняв брови, бросил на Джона недвусмысленный взгляд.

— Думаю, я слишком стар, чтобы быть твоим парнем.

— А как бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя называл, — спросил Джон, и в его голосе слышались нотки страха быть отвергнутым. Шерлок снова наклонился ближе, положил руку на затылок Джона и прошептал:

— Мужем.


End file.
